Fire
by TheMaddestHatterOfThemAll
Summary: Fire. Fire was one of her triggers, it brought back Sao Paulo and the hospital fire, the day her parents died... and the day the Red Room ruined her life. Rated T because I don't like K. This could be considered K I guess. One-Shot


Fire

The Avengers had gathered in the living room on the main floor of the Tower, as they did each Saturday for movie night. Tony had lit a fire in the fireplace because the heat was out and it was the middle of winter. Steve had put the movie in, The Hunger Games, picked by Thor who wanted to know what the 'Games of Hunger you speak of.' as he put it, were. Tony, Steve and Bruce were seated on the sofa, while Thor was in the recliner, which was towards the left of the sofa, and Clint and Natasha were on the love seat, (When Natasha was told about the sitting she had a few choice words…) located to the right of the sofa.

No noticed the way Natasha, instead of looking at the TV screen, stared at the fire burning in the fireplace below the flat screen. After staring at the dancing flames for about fifteen minutes, she could feel the memory from years ago creep into her mind…

_A four year-old Natalia tapped her foot as she heard a baby's cries from inside the hospital room. "How do you like Sao Paulo, girls?" A man, her father, asks her and her sister, Darya, in Russian. The Romanovs had spent the last year traveling the world, and when Natalia's mother, Katarina, announced that she was pregnant, they had decided to continue their travels until the child was born, then they would go home to Russia. "It is amazing." Natalia's eight year-old sister answers. Natalia was about to answer when a nurse came out and said something in a language she couldn't understand. "Come on girls, let's go meet your new brother." Nikola, Natalia's father, says. _

_Once in the room, Darya got to hold their brother, Nikola Jr., first which Natalia wasn't happy about. "My turn?" She asks "Not yet dea-" Katarina tries to say but is cut off by an explosion. The explosion knocked Natalia off her feet. When she gets up, she sees fire blocking her parents near her mother's bed and Darya, still holding little Nikola, beside her. "Run girls! Get out of her." Her dad yells before they run out of the room and towards the stairs. They pushed open the emergency doors, which were heavy to Natalia, they ran out of the burning building and into a large coward that had gathered outside the hospital. A strong hand grabs Natalia's arm, causing her to lose sight of her brother and sister, tears stream down her face realizes that she lost the last family she had . She turned around to stare at the man who grabbed her arm. "It's okay Natalia…" The man says to her in her native tongue. "We have a new family waiting for you." He says picking the small girl up before walking away with her._

Natasha comes back to reality when she feels someone shaking her. Her eyes snap open to see Clint, with his rough hands on her shoulders, and the rest of the team sounding her. "Are you okay?" Clint asked. "Yeah I 'm fine." She lies. "No you're not! You just passed out for almost half an hour!" He exclaims. "Then if you're so sure I'm not why did you ask!" She hisses, before storming over to the elevator. She enters the silver carriage and hits the button for her floor before anyone has a chance to react.

Once the fuming red head reaches her floor, she heads to her kitchen and grabs two tea packets from the cabinet, knowing Barton will be there in little less than five minutes from now. She grabs two coffee cups and fills both with water. She puts them in the microwave for a minute each, before Clint barged in. "What was that-" He says before Natasha cuts him off by saying, "You're late." "What?" He asks, confused. "It took you six minutes to get here." She mumbles. "So?" He asks. "Normally you're here within five." She answers. "Not the point Tasha." He says, "Then, what's the point?" She asks. "That you _fainted _and then storm out of the room! There could be something wrong with your health…." He trails off "I'm fine! I'm not dying Clint!" She yells. "How do you know?!" He exclaims, "Because the fire was a trigger!" She yells before she thinks. "Trigger for what? Natasha what happened?" He asks, lowering he voice and taking a step forward to stroke her cheek. "The fire that killed my parents." She answers, leaning into his touch. "What happened Nat?" He asks. And then, by some miracle, Natasha tells him what happened that day.

**A/N: I refuse to tell you people about what I have planned for this train of thought, but this is just a measly one shot. I may or may not post a sequel. You shall just have to what and see! Hope you liked, review, favorite. **


End file.
